Ice Cold
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: One-shot. A young Noodle woke up because she was shivering but discovered that something was watching her. Feeling a little scared, she decided to follow "it". It ended up allowing her nightmares to come to life. Who's gonna rescue her now? T for language


****

Author's Note: Yo!! This is just a one-shot, I think. Anyway, I need to take a break for "I didn't do it!" I haven't got much time at all. I'll have to study all the time. That's why I'm following Sokka's Instinct!! XDD I got this story inspired by my own display picture. The thought of Murdoc and Noodle, the thought of snow and it all came into my head.

**Monkey Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz. Bla bla bla. But I own my own words like "parameesiam" (pa-ra-mee-si-am) Lols. It sounds like "paramecium". XD**

**One cold, snowy night, a young Noodle was sleeping while the others were in their rooms minding their own "business". ****She sat up and realized that it was only 1 a.m. She felt that she was being watched and she started panicking a bit.**

**BANG!! Her door closed. She just stared at the door, wide-eyed. She wanted to find out who or what did that and follow "it" but she changed her clothes first, knowing she would freeze to death in her PJs. She took a spare torchlight just in case, she couldn't see. She took a deep breath and opened her door to the corridor.**

"**It" left the door out to the other rooms open as if like "it" wanted the curious little ten-year-old to follow "it". She ran and ran and ran as fast she could but she couldn't catch up with "it". It looked like "it" was heading towards the lift. **

"**Mate-yo!!" She shouted, in Japanese.**

**Noodle dashed to the lift but couldn't make it in time so she waited.  
**

**At the Car park…Whoooo….**

**The Bass Slayer woke up and headed for the Kitchen to grab a whiskey(because there were no more bottles inside his Winnebago). He decided to check up on his guitarist before heading for his destination. It became a habit ever since that time when she was too scared to sleep alone on the first night.**

**He then realized that her door was opened. He ran into the room and looked around frantically.**

"**Shit!" He cursed quietly. "Noodle! Noodle-luv!! Where are you??"  
**

**Back to Noods…**

_**Inhale…Exhale… Inhale…Exhale…**_

"**It" just didn't know when to give up. Noodle had been hunting "it" down until they reached outside of the house and into the graveyard. The ground was fully-covered with snow. It was really hard to run in snow. Fortunately, the Asian axe princess was wearing boots.**

**All of a sudden, "it" slipped and fell to the ground, face first.**

**Back to Mudds…**

**He followed the direction of the doors that were left opened. It stopped near the lift door. His instincts told him to go to the first floor. He pressed the button and waited impatiently.**

"**Come on!! You lousy, sucking, mother fucking, cock sucking piece of shit!! Hurry up!!" He cursed and cursed and finally, it came. He rushed into the door and pushed the button. (A/N: Sorry for his potty mouth. Although, I got some of them from one of Eminem's songs. XD)  
**

**To the graveyard…**

**Noodle ran to "it" and sat on "its" back, making sure "it" won't escape again. She couldn't see "its" face as it was facing the ground. She turned her head and looked at the back of "its" head.**

"**Genki desuka?" She questioned "it" politely, wishing that "it" would talk Japanese as well. Her wish came true but not in a good way but in a very, very twisted way.**

"**Genki desu, arigatou." "It" answered back politely but that wasn't the thing that crept Noodle out. It wasn't "its" creepy voice either. It sounded like an old lady, though.**

"**Its" head turned around while "its" body was on the ground, supporting Noodle's weight. "Its" head now faced the Japanese girl, who was shocked and speechless.**

"**Its" face was torn up. "It" didn't have eyes but there were blood pouring out of them. (A/N: I don't think I want to say anymore. I'm sure you get the bloody and torn up thing. It's starting freak me out since its night here.)**

**Noodle screamed so loud and stood up and ran as fast as she could. All of a sudden, she stopped. It was snowing ashes and the whole ground was covered with blood. The poor little girl, who was shrinking in fear, started crying. She closed her eyes and sprinted back to the house, which was quite far from her now. She was ignoring all the howling of the spirits and ghosts in the graveyard.**

"**Tasukete!!" She shrieked while crying. "Murdoc nii-san!! ****Doko ni iru no, Murdoc nii-san?!"**

**She fell to the ground and gave up on running. She looked at her reflection in the pool of blood and saw a pale-looking, torn up and sick face looking back at her. She sat up, rested her head on her knees, closed her eyes and covered her eyes, hoping that the nightmare will end soon. She kept her eyes tightly closed and sobbed quietly.**

"_**Noodle!! Noodle-luv!!"**_** A familiar voice was heard shouting, but it seemed like it was a distance away from where she was now. There were sounds of footsteps running towards her.**

**She opened her right eye and discovered that it was Murdoc, who was shouting her name and making those footsteps. She opened both of her eyes and stood up and ran towards her "brother". He pulled her close and hugged her.**

"**It's okay, luv. I'm here now. It's okay." He comforted her while patting her back gently. She continued sobbing into his shirt, which actually got wet. She was shivering again. He whispered, "Ice Cold." She looked up at him with her teary eyes and whispered, "I-Ice C-Colld." She ponered all about the two words and whispered them again and she finally got both of them, correct.**

**The Satanist picked her up and carried her back into her room. While walking, she felt asleep in his arms but he didn't mind. He placed her on her bed and tugged her in. He stayed in her room for a few minutes and stood up but something pulled his hand.**

"**Arigatou, Murdoc nii-san. Oyasominasai." She thanked and greeted him, "Good Night".**

"**Your welcome, luv. Sweet dreams." He replied back because he could understand a bit of what she was saying. He closed the door and went back to the Kitchen, which was supposed to be his destination, smirking to himself that he actually did a good deed.**

**He opened the fridge and stared inside for awhile. After a few moments passed by, he realised that there were no more bottles inside too. He banged the fridge door and sighed. He took a deep breath and…**

"**Fuuuuucccccckkkkkkk!!"**

**Translations:(I'm not sure for all of them. Sorry.)**

**Mate-yo!! - Wait!!**

**Genki desuka?? – How are you??**

**Genki desu, arigatou. – I'm fine, thank you.**

**Tasukete!! – Help!!**

**Doko ni iru no****, Murdoc nii-san?! – Where are you, brother Murdoc?! "nii-san" means "brother". Sometimes, the people say it with the person's name like Murdoc nii-san.**

**Arigatou – Thank you**

**Well, how was it?? It kind of scare me actually. I kept looking behind making sure there was nothing there. Lols. I just watched a movie too. "Ernest: Scared Stupid". I'm not really sure why or how I named the title, actuall. I'm not really good in Japanese but I tried my best, you know?? Yawn Do a nice thing and give a review, would ya?? Thanks. Flameo,Hawtmen!! XD X)**

**Oyasominasai – Good Night**

* * *

* * *


End file.
